


Angel's Problem

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Angel Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Hawke, a strong capable warrior but also a slightly clumsy omega. He seeks out his fellow omega, Anders, for help when his heat becomes unavoidable.</p><p>I have no idea where this is going. It also has nothing to do with my other A/B/O universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided it's time for something light-hearted. Everything else I'm working on has gotten so serious and I'm half stuck on a couple of them. I don't plan on going anywhere angsty with this. There is going to be an alpha for our two omega's but I haven't quite decided who yet. Any suggestions?

Angel Hawke peeked out the cellar entrance of the estate. He rushed out, absently shutting the door behind him, when he saw Anders putting out the lanterns of his clinic. The other omega turned just as Angel reached him, surprised by the hungry kiss Angel planted on his lips. He whimpered when Anders pushed him away slightly.

“Please Anders,” Angel said desperately invading the mage’s personal space again. He peppered his jaw with kisses while he rutted against his thigh. “You have to help me.”

“Maker’s Breath,” Anders muttered catching hold of his jaw. “You’re in heat again aren’t you?”

“It’s not my fault this time,” he whined squeezing his eyes shut and trying to restrain himself. “I’ll explain later but please…”

“Come on,” Anders said looking around quickly.

He was shoved into the empty clinic and rounded on the other man immediately. Angel pulled his shirt off, dropping the fancy thing on the floor to be forgotten until morning. Anders turned from locking the doors and Angel began tugging at his coat.

“Not here,” said Anders. “I have a pallet in the back.”

He grabbed Angel’s hand and pulled the warrior easily through the clinic to the back. Angel dropped to his knees as soon as they were behind the curtain. He tugged at the laces and pushed the trousers out of his way. Angel took the mage’s semi-erect cock into his mouth, licking and sucking, bobbing to the root and back up. Anders gasped and he felt fingers going through his loose shoulder length blonde hair.

“Hawke,” Anders whispered tugging lightly at his hair.

Angel looked up at him, filled with desperate lust but aware enough to feel extremely bad about seeing that same desperateness that was beginning to edge into Anders’ eyes. He squeezed his bright green eyes closed for a moment and sunk down until his nose was pressed into tight blonde curls with his hands at the mage’s hips. Anders’ cock was now completely erect and he swallowed around the intrusion in his throat.

Pulling away after hearing a moan from the other man he took a deep breath and said in a rush, “Andraste’s ass I’m sorry Anders.” Angel turned on his knees and leaned over bracing himself with one arm while he pulled at his pants with the other. “We’ll get through this. I’ll help you but please…”

“I wasn’t due for another three days,” Anders moaned unhappily. He felt hands on his arse though, spreading his cheeks.

“Please, please, please,” Angel said pushing back impatiently. “We’ll take turns. I want your cock please Anders…”

They both moaned rather loudly when Anders seated himself quickly. Angel didn’t notice the slight pain from not being prepared first. His arse had been weeping with slick for at least an hour now and it didn’t take long at all for that pain to disappear completely. For minutes the clinic was filled with the sounds of their frantic rutting. The slap of flesh was drowned out momentarily by twin moans as Angel spurted his seed onto the blanket beneath him.

Anders continued pounding into him, both of them still moaning, until he’d come with a jerky rhythm finally stilling buried balls deep. The mage collapsed onto Angel’s back and he was a little disturbed by how light Anders was. He decided right then to take him back up to the estate when this was over and get a proper meal in him but at the moment he was still too interested in sex.

“Keep moving if you’re going to stay put,” Angel whined plaintively.

There was a kiss on his neck, hands suddenly rubbing and pinching his nipples and the thrusting was resumed though at a much more sedate pace. Neither spoke as tension began coiling again. They exchanged awkward kisses over Angel’s shoulder, gasping and moaning as pleasure peaked again. Anders pulled out and they spared a moment to remove the rest of their clothing. Angel settled on his back and the mage sunk eagerly onto his cock immediately.

Hands wandered bodies and sloppy desperate kisses were exchanged for a good portion of the night while they took turns penetrating the other. Light was streaming in through the high windows of the clinic by the time the urge to do nothing but have sex finally broke for both of them. Angel yawned tiredly, feeling sweaty and sticky but too relaxed to move much. Anders was snuggled up to his side, head resting on one broad shoulder, heedless of the smelly mess they both were.

“So what happened?” Anders asked softly.

“Sandal and the dog were playing tag,” Angel replied. “By the time I figured out they’d broken my supply of suppressant it was too late to do anything about it.”

Anders chuckled and pressed closer to him. “I had Pounce do something similar once. I had it on a high shelf in my room at the Vigil. I have no idea how he got up there but he couldn’t get down. The poor thing knocked everything off of that shelf.”

“Thank you for helping me,” said Angel with a grateful squeeze around his shoulders. “I didn’t think you’d go into heat as well though. I might have stayed in my room if I’d known that could happen.”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Anders warmly. “I’ve had alphas and betas pull me into heat early but I can honestly say this is the first time it’s happened with another omega.”

“Come up to the estate with me,” Angel said. “We can have a nice bath a hearty meal and you can sleep in a proper bed. Then we’ll come back down here and clean up our mess.”

“A hot bath sounds nice,” said Anders contemplatively. “Are you sure you want to feed me though? I can eat a lot.”

“Positive,” Angel said firmly. “There’s nothing _to_ you. Besides, I can afford it.”

“You don’t sound too happy about that,” Anders said cautiously as he sat up.

“With Bethany in the Gallows there’s not much reason to be happy about living in Hightown,” said Angel frowning as he sat up as well. “You know how many alphas are up there. It’s bad enough they look down their nose at the upstart dog lord anyway but being omega on top of that…” Angel shook his head in disgust as he searched for his pants. “Mother’s happy though. I just hope she doesn’t try to marry me off to one of the snobs up there.”

Anders gave him a sympathetic look and gripped his shoulder briefly. Angel shrugged and a companionable silence fell. They dressed quickly and left the clinic, making their way up through the cellar of the estate. It was still fairly early but he was dismayed to find his mother already up and dressed, pacing the large foyer and waiting for him.

“Angelo, are you all right dear?” she asked worriedly hurrying up to him.

“Fine Mother,” Angel sighed before giving her a brief kiss on the cheek. “Anders…helped me out.”

“Mrs. Hawke,” Anders said politely as her gaze flickered to him for a moment before settling on Angel again.

“I suppose another omega is the best choice but you should be more careful,” she said managing to sound disapproving and still worried at the same time.

“This time wasn’t my fault,” Angel said stomping firmly down on his annoyance. He grabbed Anders’ hand at his irritated huff and pulled him to the stairs. “I happen to like this omega Mother. A lot. And if you’re worried about my purity you can stop. I haven’t been a virgin since I was sixteen.”

“Angelo,” Leandra said clearly shocked.

“We’re going to have a bath now,” Angel said still climbing the stairs. “Then we’re going to raid the kitchen and have a nice long nap.”

“Not together!” she called out sternly from below.

“Maker’s Breath Mother,” said Angel in exasperation as he turned to face her at the top of the stairs. “You do realize what happened last night? _All night._ Anders can share my bed if he wants to. We’re both grown men for Andraste’s sake.”

Leandra’s frown was deep and her arms were crossed under her bosom. Angel stared down at her defiantly while Anders shifted nervously next to him. She finally threw her hands up in frustration and turned towards the kitchen. “I’ll start breakfast,” she said sounding resigned.

Angel turned and pulled the mage after him into the large bathing chamber. “I’m sorry about that Anders,” he said apologetically turning to him.

“She doesn’t know we’ve done this four times already?” Anders asked neutrally.

“If I had a choice she wouldn’t have known this time either,” Angel said turning to fill the tub. “It’s not because of you though. She doesn’t know about the ridiculously short cycle I have. Mother does know how big of a klutz I am though. If she ever put those two things together I’d never be allowed out of the house.”

“I’m sure she’s just worried about you,” said Anders sympathetically stepping forwards next to him.

“She coddles me,” Angel said bitterly. “Her precious omega…never mind the fact I can wield a sword nearly as tall as I am. I never could convince my little brother that it bothered me as much as it did him.”

Anders cleared his throat and leaned forward to heat the water. “This isn’t going to get you in trouble is it?” he asked quietly. “I’d hate to be the cause of an argument.”

“I don’t really care if she likes it or not,” Angel said pulling off his shirt. “I’m twenty-six. Besides that bathing together and snuggling under the covers together is nothing compared to how much seed you’ve pumped into me over the last year and a half.”

He snickered and shook his head. “Let’s get cleaned up. I’m dying for a nap.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I've figured out where this is going. There will be protective alpha Fenris but not necessarily in a relationship protective alpha Fenris. =)

Anders was just finishing up with a patient a week and a half later when Angel shuffled in. He winced when he barked his shin on one of the cots and slumped dejectedly onto it, rubbing the spot where a bruise was surely forming. Angel sighed and managed a smile when the little girl skipped happily past with her father.

“No armor,” Anders said seriously as he sat beside Angel on the cot. “And it’s too soon even for you.”

“My life is over,” Angel sighed miserably. “Would you run away to Antiva with me?”

“That’s actually very tempting,” said Anders smiling as he put an arm around his shoulders. “I can’t leave just yet though.”

“I know,” he said managing a small smile. “You do so much for the refugees and…well I’m going to miss you…a lot.”

“Are you going somewhere?” Anders said now sounding a little worried.

“No, I suppose not,” Angel said heaving another sigh. “I’ll just never see you again when Mother marries me off.”

“Hawke,” said Anders sounding a little strange.

Angel looked up from his lap to see Anders with a deep sorrowful frown. His brows pulled down suddenly and he stood, pulling Angel to his feet as well. He strode out of the clinic after a quick glance at his helper, who nodded with an odd smile. Angel found himself pushed up against the wall, Anders against him, hands in his hair involved in a sudden searing kiss.

The mage was as forceful as an alpha, as demanding as if he was in heat and Angel responded immediately. He wrapped his arms around Anders and for long moments he forgot everything else. They were both breathing heavily when it finally ended and Anders clung to him.

“I don’t want you married off,” Anders said dejectedly. “There are so many things wrong with this but…I like you too…a lot.”

“Anders,” Angel said miserably. “I don’t want an alpha. Especially not one from Hightown. Mother isn’t listening to me though. I know she means well but…I can take care of myself.”

“Sort of,” said Anders fondly nuzzling into his neck.

He couldn’t help a smile as he held the mage tighter. “I’ve faced darkspawn, Templars and crazy blood mages and come out on top. It’s not my fault I can’t hang onto potion vials and trip over cobblestone cracks.”

“It’s part of your charm,” Anders said pulling away with a sad smile. “Don’t you have any say? It’s your life.”

“Mother’s made it pretty clear she isn’t going let up until I have an alpha who’ll protect me,” Angel said shaking his head sadly. He frowned and added bitterly, “I can’t run around getting myself into trouble if I’m constantly pregnant either.”

“There must be something you can do,” said Anders turning away.

“Run away to Antiva with me?” Angel said hopefully. He held his hands up in surrender at the mage’s stern look. “Something here and now…I don’t know Anders. I tried telling her I wouldn’t go on the date she set up but she threatened to escort me there and back home.”

“Andraste’s knickers,” Anders muttered in annoyance. “Does your age mean nothing?”

“I’m the only chick left in the nest,” Angel said dejectedly. “It was bad when we lost Carver and a little worse when Bethany got taken to the Gallows. She’s pinned all her hopes on me and she’s determined to make sure nothing bad happens.”

“Can’t you move out then?” he asked desperately.

“Believe me,” said Angel standing upright. “I’d much rather be down here in the muck with you but technically the estate is mine. That ruffled quite a few feathers. I thought Bran was going to choke on his outrage.”

“I would have loved to have been there for that conversation,” said Anders with a grin.

“It was extremely comical,” Angel said returning the grin. “You’re right though. I should have a say in who I’ll spend the rest of my life with. There must be something…” Angel began pacing deep in thought. “What if…,” he said rubbing his smooth chin lightly. “We could find an alpha willing to play the part but let us keep doing…whatever it is we’re doing!”

Anders rushed forward as Angel tripped, kneeling next to him with a healing spell already working on bruises and small aches. Angel rolled to his back and sighed, looking up at the healer fondly. His worried frown turned to a small smile and Anders brushed a lock of hair behind his ear.

“Falling for each other when everything says we shouldn’t?” Anders said softly.

“You know me,” Angel said with a shrug. “My day just wouldn’t be complete without at least one tumble.”

“That…wasn’t a terrific choice of words,” said Anders smiling as Angel sat upright.

“Neither were yours,” Angel said with a smirk. “Besides, that sounds like a nice change of pace to me. Just…have a go then cuddle up together…”

“Positively romantic,” Anders said standing. Angel took his offered hand and he was pulled upright. They both worked at brushing off his finery as Anders said in a much more serious tone, “Who do we know that might be willing to do that for us?”

“Aveline’s right out. She’d never be able to pull off that sort of deception and I think she already has an admirer.”

“That leaves Isabela and Fenris.”

The elf’s name left his lips like he’d been sucking on lemons. Angel smiled nervously and said quickly, “Let’s go talk with Isabela first.”

“You need more than these flimsy things if we’re going to Lowtown,” Anders said briskly. “Give me a minute to speak with Sasha and I’ll come help you with your armor.”

Less than an hour later they sat in the common room of the Hanged Man, explaining the problem and what they wanted from the alpha. Isabela sat back in her chair and drained the whisky in front of her. The glass was set on the table and she shook her head.

“I’d love to help you,” she said sounding unusually serious. “But your plan isn’t going to work. Not with me at any rate.”

“Why not?” Angel pouted.

“Don’t give me that look,” Isabela said with a smirk. “You’re mum wants you to settle down and stop getting into trouble right?” Angel nodded and she went on. “Which isn’t going to happen if you get hooked up with a lying thief like me. Mothers are often sneaky but rarely stupid.”

Anders groaned and scrubbed his face. Angel sighed and leaned back in his chair, which creaked alarmingly, and said dejectedly, “There’s no hope then.”

“Don’t give up sweet thing,” said Isabela sympathetically. “I’m on your side. You should be able to choose who you want. I think you two are adorable together.”

“But that leaves Fenris,” Anders said with an incredible scowl.

“Or hoping that I spill enough drinks that they’re completely disgusted with me,” Angel said sullenly leaning forward with another alarming creak from the chair he was seated in.

“There might be something to that idea,” she said with another smirk. “Fenris would be a better choice than me.”

“For what?” the elf in question demanded tersely.

Angel and Anders both jumped at his sudden appearance behind them. His chair made a louder and longer creaking noise this time and Angel carefully stood and moved around the table to sit across from Anders. He took a deep breath and launched into the story again with Fenris looming and glowering.

He sat across from Isabela, who was leaning forward with her chin resting on one hand watching with a decidedly amused smirk. Fenris looked a bit puzzled as he glanced at Anders, who was studying the filthy table top, and back to Angel.

“You wish to deceive your mother?” he asked incredulously.

“Well…yes,” Angel said hesitantly. “She’s not going to accept Anders no matter what I do.”

Fenris snorted and Anders scowled but neither spoke.

“What could it hurt Fenris?” Isabela asked. “You get to act like you’ve got the most eligible omega in your hip pocket without all the fuss of actually having a relationship.”

“Aren’t you exaggerating?” Angel asked with a frown. “I’m not actually all that popular.”

“But you are good looking,” she said. “Sometimes having the prettiest of everything means you’re at the top of the heap.”

“Allow me to think on this,” said Fenris. “I’m not sure an elf or an ex-slave is any better choice than the pirate but…give me a few days.”

Angel nodded and sighed, hoping his clumsiness would chase away a good portion of suitors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for non specific implied abuse.
> 
> What can I say. It's the biggest reason I'm having a hard time with A/B/O fenders in canon universe. There's simply too much shit they've both gone through. =/

A week had passed and Fenris still hadn’t said anything one way or the other. Angel found it hopeful that the elf seemed to be hanging around a lot more than he normally did. He found it strange that Fenris seemed to have developed the same sort of interest in Anders as well. The mage found it extremely annoying but he had tolerated the elf’s odd presence at his clinic.

The first date his mother had set up for him was a complete disaster. Angel had spilled red wine on her cream colored dress, which just might not have been strictly accidental, after he’d trod on her feet several times while they danced. She was suitably annoyed and Angel had acted appropriately embarrassed. Paying for the expensive dress to be replaced was a much better outcome, in his opinion, than having to put up with her for a second date, which she had vehemently declined.

That had been a couple of days after they’d spoken with Fenris. The next day Angel had taken Anders, Fenris and Isabela out to Sundermount to search for Solivitus’ latest hard to find ingredient while gathering more mundane herbs for Anders. They had ended up exploring a cave at Isabela’s insistence and had only found quite a lot of spiders. Despite the annoying overlarge arachnids the day had been pleasant. Angel enjoyed simply being with the mage but had noticed Fenris and Isabela with their heads together several times. It was after this that Fenris had showed up at the clinic.

With his mother busy securing a second date for him, Angel spent as little time at the estate as possible. He'd spent most of this day at the clinic with Anders, happy that he hadn’t broken anything. They were currently on their way to the Hanged Man and even though he wasn’t typically a violent man, keeping his temper was proving to be a bit difficult.

“Sod off,” Angel said shoving the slightly drunk alpha away for the fifth time.

“Oh come on,” he said drifting closer immediately.

Angel stopped and turned with every intention of knocking out a few of his teeth when a snarled “Back off” stopped him. Fenris was sauntering towards them from the direction of the Tavern, his arms crossed over his chest and a very feral smile that Angel would definitely not want directed at him. The drunk squinted in the dim light, eyes lingering on the sword hilt sticking up above his shoulder and smirked.

“Pardon me elf, didn’t know this one was spoken for,” he said slightly mockingly. He turned to Anders and grabbed his arm.

“Get off,” Anders snarled wrenching his arm away.

With a speed that was dizzying Fenris crossed the distance and had the man pinned up against the wall, forearm across his neck and a hand resting over his heart. “He is also spoken for,” Fenris said with a calm voice and a rather scary smile.

Anders’ eyes went wide then turned to furious slits. Angel stalled his surely scathing comment with a firm grip on his arm. He wasn’t entirely sure what the elf was up to but he was hopeful it had something to do with keeping him alpha free.

The drunk mumbled something Angel couldn’t quite catch but Fenris’ reply rang through the nearly deserted streets. “I don’t have to do anything. _My omegas_ are quite capable of dealing with rubbish themselves. Be thankful they chose to be merciful. I, however, am far less kind.” The last sentence was spoken in a quiet but dangerous tone. Fenris leaned forward slightly and spoke softly.

The man’s eyes widened considerably and he nodded vigorously. Fenris took a step back and shoved the man back the way they’d come. He stumbled off, in a hurry to be elsewhere. Fenris turned back to them and snarled quietly as he turned them both back in the direction of the Hanged Man, “Not a word mage. You asked for my help and I have chosen to give it.”

With gentle but firm pushes, Fenris guided them past the tavern and to the stairs to Hightown. Anders was seething but held his tongue as they were herded to the elf’s dilapidated mansion. When they were in his foyer with the door firmly shut behind them the mage could hold his temper no longer.

“I am not _your_ omega,” he said furiously rounding on the elf behind him. His hands were clenched into fists and sparking slightly. “That _was not_ what was discussed!”

“Calm your companion Hawke,” Fenris ordered calmly walking around the irate mage. He climbed the stairs without looking back and without speaking further.

“Deep breath Anders,” Angel said chancing a step closer, glad that he hadn’t begun glowing yet. “Let’s at least hear him out.”

“I am not…I will not…” said Anders his voice soft and shaking. “Never again…”

“Shh,” Angel said rubbing his arms. “He’s not like them. Let’s hear him out. I’m sure he’s got a perfectly reasonable explanation.”

“He’d better,” Anders said firmly with a deep frown.

Angel smiled nervously and pried open one of his fists. He took his hand and led the way up the stairs and into the large room that Fenris lived in. The elf was seated at a table and gestured silently at the other chairs. His eyes lingered on their joined hands for a moment and he leaned back in the chair with a small smile.

“That is why you have been included,” Fenris said evenly indicating their hands. Anders frown deepened but he didn’t let go. “You both are much too…familiar with each other. In my experience, most alphas wouldn’t tolerate such behavior. Even from another omega.”

“You’re not getting anything from me,” Anders said with a glare.

“Fear not mage,” Fenris replied irritably. “I have no desire to actually bed either of you. The only thing that will be required is that you both spend one night a week here. If people are to believe this…arrangement…then you must be seen here regularly.”

“I don’t think Mother will like that very much,” Angel said squeezing Anders’ hand lightly, who was now scowling.

“I have already spoken with your mother,” said Fenris with a grimace. “She was not very pleased with any of it but she agreed to cease attempting to mate you with nobles.”

“Maker, I’m going to get an earful,” Angel said sullenly slumping in his chair a little. “Did you mention Anders?”

“I did,” Fenris replied with a sigh. “That seemed to be what irritated her the most. I believe your assessment was correct.”

“What are you getting out of this?” Anders asked suspiciously still scowling.

“A headache,” Fenris growled irritably back at him. “I have benefited from his kindness, you have, Isabela, Varric, Aveline and many more that I cannot name. It is in the best interest of quite a few to keep Hawke unchained. If that means protecting him from soft nobles with no morals then I will. I am willing to protect _you_ to make it believable.”

Fenris frowned and sat back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest. Anders’ scowl had turned into a thoughtful frown and the silence that fell was decidedly awkward. Angel cleared his throat and smiled nervously. “So, we just have to spend the night here once a week? Everything else…runs normally?”

“Yes,” Fenris said sighing again. “A suggestion however. Move him into the estate. That clinic is a trap.”

“I am not…” Anders began furiously.

“Peace mage,” Fenris interrupted. “I am not demanding that you stop running it. Merely suggesting you cease sleeping there. If the Templars come upon you at night while you sleep you’re as good as caught.” Fenris stood abruptly. “Stay tonight or go elsewhere, I don’t care which. I have gathered blankets and pillows for you to use. I am going to bed.”

They sat at the table and Fenris disappeared further into the dark room. After another awkward pause, Angel turned to Anders and said quietly, “What do you think?”

“I don’t know Angel,” he sighed softly. “I don’t trust him, you know that.”

“If it works though…”

Anders smiled briefly and nodded. “I suppose we can always keep the running away option handy.”

Angel pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. “Would you rather go back to the estate or stay here?”

“Let’s just stay here,” Anders said. “He’s…made a few efforts.”

They fell asleep in Fenris’ mansion that night, curled up together in a nest of blankets in front of the fireplace. 


	4. Chapter 4

Varric and Isabela began spreading rumors and telling lies the very next day. Angel was slightly worried but Fenris seemed to take it in stride, almost like he’d expected it. Things were fairly peaceful for the next few weeks. The nights he and Anders spent at Fenris’ mansion were uncomfortable. An armor stand for him and a bed for them to sleep in helped but tension was usually high. Anders wasn’t spiteful and Fenris wasn’t hateful but it was clear they didn’t precisely like the situation they found themselves in.

Leandra wasn’t happy and she made that fact abundantly clear the second Angel had gotten home. As those weeks passed she seemed to accept Fenris but Anders involvement seemed to confuse her. She had expressed disapproval at the mage’s presence in the house, which had taken Angel most of a week to convince him it was a good idea, but seemed to be getting used to that as well.

Angel had expected a huge argument about Anders sharing his room but had received only frowns. While Anders wasn’t happy about Fenris’ involvement he seemed to enjoy the time they spent together at home. They cuddled, they spoke, they had sex when they wanted and fell asleep afterwards. Angel couldn’t have been happier despite the tension between his lover and his protector.

Fenris rarely visited the estate but he was often with Angel while he wandered the city doing odd things for people. Anders reported that he showed up at the clinic at least once a day sometimes two. He stayed thirty to forty-five minutes, watching quietly from a corner then left usually without exchanging a single word. The residents of Darktown grew used to him being there and they didn’t notice him at all anymore.

The fact that Angel now had an alpha wasn’t big news. That said alpha was an elf with another omega, who preferred watching them to actually participating according to rumor, created quite a scandal. Fenris sneered at the looks he received while walking around Hightown. He was fairly aggressive with those foolish enough to confront him about it.

Months had passed and there was a new scandal on everyone’s mind. Angel’s life hadn’t changed much but gradually some things did change. After a surprise trip to the coast and coming home to a furious elf he made sure to let Fenris know when a task would take him out of the city. Through hearty meals at the estate and food brought by Fenris it no longer felt like Anders would blow away in a stiff breeze.

It was perhaps their required night at the elf’s mansion that had changed the most. What had begun as a chore had become enjoyable. It was a slow progression. Watching Anders gradually relax the more weeks that had passed was interesting. There were some nights spent entirely in serious discussion and others spent on the floor with a deck of cards. Sometimes civility was in short supply but they always separated on those nights.

The longer Fenris made no overt moves the more Anders relaxed. The elf rarely touched Angel and Anders very, very rarely. They had never seen Fenris undress for bed and Angel was fairly certain he’d never watched them either. Most nights the elf disappeared around the corner and they heard nothing until morning.

He found that he looked forward to the nights they spent with Fenris. Anders no longer dreaded them and that was honestly the most Angel would dare to hope for. Checking his pouch again for the vial of heat suppressant he made his way down the stairs to Lowtown. His heat could begin anytime and they would be spending the night with Fenris. Finding it exactly where he’d put it he continued on until the Hanged Man was in view.

Anders had gone to the clinic a little early this morning and he had decided to visit Varric or Isabela to see if they had anything he could do to pass the time. He hadn’t seen Fenris at all so far this morning but he wasn’t too worried. The elf would likely show up at some point. So it was with a light heart and a cheerful smile he entered the tavern and sat with Isabela.

“Have any more leads on your relic?” Angel asked as she knocked back her whisky. “How can you drink so early?”

“I have nothing better to do,” she said with a smirk. “Nothing on the relic. I had something sort of promising but it turned out to be a bad romance novel.” Her smile widened considerably and she leaned forward. “I hear Fenris and Anders are getting along better. They don’t snipe at each other quite as much.”

“A little better,” Angel said cautiously. “I’m not going to tell you anything else. Ask Fenris.”

“That’s no fun,” Isabela pouted. “I have asked Fenris and he just grunts at me and won’t answer.”

She sat back and Angel felt the first tendrils of pre-heat. He twisted a little to reach his pouch and heard a cracking sound followed by being thrown back and to the side as one of the chair legs gave way. Angel tumbled to the floor, his arm smarting as he pushed himself up quickly. He felt his face heat and he muttered a curse while Isabela sniggered behind her hand. Others laughed openly and he ignored them all as he reached into his pouch.

“Maker’s Breath,” he muttered irritably. Naturally that was the side he’d fallen on and the vial had been reduced to shards of glass that would be difficult to get out of the pouch. He was very glad his armor had protected him from a few nasty cuts but now he needed to get out of the Tavern quickly. “Sorry Isabela. I hate to cut our chat short but I need to get home.”

“Don’t rush off you just got here,” she said. “I’ll buy you a drink.”

“That’s quite all right,” he said smiling sheepishly. “I really need to get home.”

“Oh…should I fetch Anders?” Isabela said after a moment her tone suddenly serious and looking slightly concerned.

“No, I’ll be all right,” Angel said backing away. “I’ll see you later.”

He ran into a support column and cursed again as he turned, hurrying around it to the door. Angel ran most of the way home, feeling that desperate lust getting stronger and stronger. He didn’t bother with their supply of heat suppressant when he did make it to the estate. Only dimly aware of his mother calling worriedly after him, Angel took the stairs two at a time and slammed his bedroom door behind him. Going to the clinic wasn’t an option so early in the day and he knew he’d have to just take care of himself this time.

With his sword leaning on the desk chair his armor hit the floor in a careless pile around him. He tore off his undershirt and took a shaky step towards the bed, his fingers fumbling with his trousers. Angel stepped out of them and pulled the covers back on the neatly made bed. He fell to his side knowing his fingers would be a poor substitute but also knowing it was his only option at the moment.

Angel paused, fighting the urge to tug his cock and listened to the commotion that was getting closer to his room. He heard a familiar deep rumbling voice and groaned as he pulled the covers over himself and backed up on the bed until he hit the headboard. Dread settled deep in his gut and he pulled his knees up, locking his arms around them.

The door of his room opened and Fenris stood there. His gaze landed on Angel immediately, his nostrils flaring. Angel heard his grunt very clearly in the sudden quiet before the door was slammed shut. His growled order to not let anyone else in the house was also very clear even though the elf was on the other side of the door. He waited feeling the lust grow within but unable to do anything about it for fear that the alpha would return in moments and do his level best to impregnate him no matter what he wanted.

The next person through the door was a great shock. Anders looked extremely worried and had already shed his coat. A chair was wedged under the door handle and Angel scrambled over, meeting him in the center of the bed.

“Anders!” he gasped before kissing him.

The mage hummed and Angel felt his fingers pulling at the short tail he normally kept his hair into. He gripped and pulled lightly, breaking the kiss. “Are you all right? He didn’t touch you did he?” Anders asked in a rush as Angel tugged at his shirt.

“Didn’t…even…come…in…” Angel managed between kisses.

Anders hummed again as his shirt was flung away. Talk ceased completely as the mage pushed him carefully to the bed. Angel’s anxiety melted away under the other omegas loving touch. For hours the only things that mattered were his lips, his hands and his cock. Anders was diligent, using his magic to refresh himself and for a few other pleasurable things as well. When Angel’s heat finally broke moonlight filtered in through the window. Anders was curled around him snoring softly and holding him tightly, completely exhausted.

He lay on his side, tired as well, but unable to sleep. Angel wasn’t looking forward to explaining to his mother why Fenris had fled. She had been under the assumption that their relationship was a typical one but a bit puzzled by Anders’ involvement. This incident had likely shattered those assumptions and she just might be extremely angry with him.

Angel wasn’t looking forward to speaking with Fenris again either. He was very grateful that the elf had left and sent Anders home but he was still a little worried about what would happen. He sighed quietly and closed his eyes. Morning would come as it always did and he wanted to be rested for the unpleasantness to come.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning was at least half gone by the time Angel woke. Anders was still wrapped around him but instead of clinging tightly his fingers drifted lazily up and down his chest. Angel hummed, enjoying the contact, the simple affection, the mere presence of the man behind him.

“Morning sleepy head,” Anders said placing a kiss on the back of his head. “I think that was a little easier to deal with last time.”

“When I pulled you into heat?”

“Yeah,” he said snuggling against him. “More natural stamina and less mana drain. What happened?”

“It wasn’t my fault this time either,” Angel said softly taking the hand on his chest in his. “That stupid squeaky chair at the Hanged Man. I had to run home.”

“You have the strangest luck,” he replied affectionately spreading his fingers.

Angel threaded them together, thinking of yesterday’s events. “Both of you were already in the house weren’t you.”

“Fenris was. I guess I was too technically. I was at the top of cellar entrance…we nearly collided. He said you were in heat…and to hurry…then raced for the front door. He looked…odd. I feared that…” Anders trailed off and he shuddered.

“He never came into the room. Just stood there for a few seconds then slammed the door.”

“I guess I owe him an apology,” Anders sighed as he sat up using their linked hands to pull him up as well. “I’ve always thought he’d take advantage when the opportunity arose.”

“I probably do too,” Angel said starting to feel miserable. “I was terrified…”

Anders smiled and squeezed his hand. “We have to deal with Leandra first. Do you think we can make it to the bath without running into her? We’re both a little disgusting.”

“Even if she’s standing outside the door Mother’s just going to have to wait,” Angel said firmly. “I’m not having any sort of serious discussion with my arse caked with dried spend.”

He chuckled and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek. “I love you Angel. Come on.”

Thankfully Leandra was nowhere to be found on the upper level and they bathed uninterrupted. They were both dallying, neither really wanting to speak with her but both knowing it was inevitable. Now that they were dressed with damp hair hanging in their eyes Angel guessed it was close to noon. Even though he was famished and knew Anders was likely more so than he was, the mage’s enormous apatite never failed to awe him, they walked slowly to the dining room.

Angel took his hand and after a brief nod, led him into the room. His mother was seated towards the middle of the long table with a full plate directly in front of her and two on the opposite side of the table. She looked up, gaze lingering on their joined hands with a deep frown, and gestured wordlessly for them to sit. Feeling like he was thirteen again and having been caught in the barn tugging himself off with two fingers up his arse; Angel shuffled over and slumped heavily into one of the chairs.

Anders kept his gaze focused on the food in front of him as silence persisted, none of them actually eating. The longer it lasted the more annoyed he became. “Just say it,” he finally growled looking up at her.

“Say what dear?” she asked coolly.

“Yes Mother,” Angel snarled angrily. “We lied to you. We’ve been lying to you from the very beginning. Fenris has never had sex with either of us. This whole thing was a ruse to keep you from enslaving me to some damned alpha I’d never have any feelings for.”

“Language Angelo Hawke,” Leandra said sternly.

Angel spat out a stream of every curse he could think of, adding the ones he’d heard Fenris use even though he had no idea what they meant. Anders hid a smirk behind his hand as Leandra’s face grew red. She stood suddenly and leaned over, the sound of her hand on his cheek ringing in the sudden silence. Without thought Angel was on his feet and he reciprocated the backhand to her cheek. Leandra flopped back into her chair, more stunned than hurt, looking at him as if she’d never seen him before.

“I don’t remember much of my family but aren’t you supposed to listen and support one another?” Anders said his voice shaking with tightly controlled anger.

Leandra continued to stare at him in shocked silence. Angel crossed his arms over his chest and sat, aiming a glare at the woman opposite them. Leandra finally turned to Anders but before she could speak he said bitterly, “He isn’t going anywhere Mother. Maybe I should have done this months ago. I love Anders and I _will not_ tie myself to someone else just because you want me to.”

“Angelo…” she began.

“Angel,” he interrupted harshly. “I hate my full name.”

Leandra sighed and leaned back. “I can’t lose you too,” she said softly. “Carver…and then Bethany…you’ll be safe…”

“And I’ll be absolutely miserable,” Angel implored desperately. “Mother… _I don’t want_ an alpha to order me around and fill me up with a dozen children. I like helping people and anyone else is going to insist I stay home and wash the dishes like a good little omega should.”

“He can’t protect you like an alpha can.” Leandra said leaning forward again.

“I can and I have,” Anders said tersely. “Angel can protect himself. Just because we’re omega doesn’t mean we’re weak.”

“And if he can’t make it home?” she asked her gaze shifting to Anders. “Is being accosted on the streets better than a home and a family?”

“That’s already happened,” Angel said quietly. “When we were trapped in the Deep Roads. I suppose I was lucky to have Varric and Merrill with me. They protected us Mother. In a way…my friends are part of my family. Yesterday I was with Isabela. When she realized what was happening she offered to go find Anders for me.”

“You’re truly set on this?” said Leandra earnestly.

“Yes,” Angel replied. “I don’t want you angry with me but…please try to understand.”

“You are so much like your father,” she said fondly. “I won’t interfere…just…be careful.”

“I will,” he said with a relieved smile. “Let’s eat. I’m starving.”

Lunch was a little awkward but there were no more harsh words. When they left the estate, Angel chose to leave his armor off, there were worried looks from Leandra but she didn’t voice any concerns. He and Anders strolled casually towards Fenris’ mansion. They spoke little on the way. Angel couldn’t help wondering what they’d find.

“Fenris?” he called loudly as they entered. “Are you here?”

Anders shut the door behind them and followed Angel as he made his way cautiously up the stairs calling out every so often. When they reached the room he mostly occupied the elf finally responded.

“I am here.”

His voice was soft and when Angel rounded the corner of the room, a place he’d previously avoided, he found the elf sitting on his rumpled bed. Anders stood quietly beside him, everyone looking at one another until the silence grew very awkward.

“So…umm…thanks for leaving yesterday,” Angel said after clearing his throat.

Fenris nodded and asked after a moment, “Your mother?”

“Has finally agreed to let us be,” said Angel smiling a little.

He nodded again, a corner of his mouth quirking up a tiny bit.

“Fenris,” Anders said stepping forward. He looked at his feet for a moment then brought his head up to meet the elf’s steady gaze. “I’m sorry…I assumed the worst…”

“I have my own reasons mage,” he replied shortly. Fenris sighed and stood up, adding a little more calmly, “As do you. Accepted.”

“What happens now?” Angel asked quietly.

“Is there a reason to continue…this?” Fenris said gesturing at Angel then himself.

“Sure,” Angel said a little nervously glancing at Anders. They hadn’t discussed this and he had no idea how the mage would feel about it. “It’s nice not to be leered at constantly.”

Fenris snorted and Anders took Angel’s hand. “Between you and Varric, the coterie leaves me alone,” said Anders quietly. “You’ve…surprised me a lot over the last few months. I’m not opposed to just…keeping things the way they have been.”

“Besides,” Angel added. “You’ve pretty much confirmed some of the rumors.”

He snorted again and nodded. Fenris took a hesitant step forward. “I found myself…unexpectedly enjoying my role,” he said extending his arm towards them. “I am…not opposed.”

Angel looked to Anders, who nodded after a moment’s hesitation, and he set their joined hands atop Fenris’. He grinned at the elf’s small smile and glanced at Anders to find he was smiling as well.

“What were you both doing at the house yesterday?” Angel asked curiously after a moment.

“Your birthday is next week,” Anders said sheepishly. “We wanted to do something nice for you.”

“It worked out for the best,” said Angel warmly. “Mother’s…acceptance…means a lot.”

“Let’s go to the Hanged Man,” Fenris suggested. “Isabela and Varric will be curious.”

“They’ll just spread more rumors,” Anders said.

“Their lies have served us well so far,” Fenris said with a hint of a grin.

“You’ve been…this whole time…that’s…” Angel sputtered in shock.

“Sneaky,” Anders finished grinning.

Fenris inclined his head a little and gestured in the direction of the door. “Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let you decide if they get closer or not. =)


End file.
